


Hell is Hell

by twinsarein



Category: Supernatural
Genre: First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-22
Updated: 2016-01-22
Packaged: 2018-05-15 14:19:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5788540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twinsarein/pseuds/twinsarein
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean has been trying to get in touch with Crowley.  Crowley is ignoring him.  Dean aims to change that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hell is Hell

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dreamsofspike](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamsofspike/gifts).



Hell is Hell

Dean carried a bowl of herbs and the other demon summoning supplies he'd need to get Crowley to come to him. He hadn't worked out, yet, how to get Crowley into the devil's trap in their basement, but he figured he'd think of something when the time came. 

With practiced ease, Dean set everything up. He quickly sliced his hand and bled on the herbs. "Et ad congregandum. Eos coral me." The Latin had gotten much easier for him to say than it had used to be. Finishing the ritual, Dean stepped near the devil's trap, and waited.

It didn't take long.

Seconds later, Crowley was standing in front of Dean. Right in front of Dean. Like practically kissing close. Which made Dean wonder how that scruff would feel. Not for the first time. Internally, Dean's mind scrabbled away from that thought, refusing to look at how intrigued he was by the idea. At how he was becoming more and more intrigued every time he and Crowley interacted. He'd like to widen the distance between them physically, too, but that would take him further from Crowley and the devil's trap, and he needed to get Crowley closer to it. Into it.

Dean's mind started to race with ideas to get Crowley to take two steps backwards. Before he could try any of them, he finally took notice of Crowley's face. "Whoa, Dude. What's wrong? You look as though someone has killed your favorite hellhound."

Reaching up, Crowley petted Dean's cheek. "Nothing you need to worry your pretty little head about."

Knocking Crowley's hand aside, Dean growled at him, then grabbed him by the chin. "Do not dismiss me like that. I think I have more than earned the right to get answers from you without having to play any damn games."

Crowley smiled tightly at him. "Games are all that make this existence bearable, sometimes, darling."

Tightening his grip on Crowley's chin, Dean shook him once. "If you want games, I'll give you one you weren't expecting." So saying, Dean closed the distance between them, and pressed his mouth to Crowley's.

He'd been intending it to be rough, quick, and dirty. Only, as soon as their lips touched, Dean loved the soft, plush feel of Crowley's mouth under his. The scruff was as silky as he'd suspected, and he was surprised that he liked how it lightly scratched at his face. 

He immediately gentled his kiss, licking along Crowley's bottom lip. Seeking entrance, instead of demanding it. Crowley made a soft sound in his throat, and didn't hesitate to open his mouth. Dean liked that sound. He liked it a lot. Wrapping an arm around Crowley, he deepened the kiss. Crowley clutched his upper arms as his lips went soft against Dean's.

A surge of lust slammed into Dean at the sign of surrender. He crowded closer to Crowley, liking the feel of him up and down his body, enjoying his strength. Some part of his mind must still have remembered his purpose, however, because he pushed against Crowley just a bit, and Crowley went; stepping over the outside line of the devil's trap.

Instantly, Crowley broke away from Dean. "You bloody bastard! The kiss was just a trick? I'll kill you for that!"

Dean thought about letting him continue to believe that. It would be easy to make sure he accepted it; he'd barely have to sell it. He had, after all, started the whole thing saying it was a game Crowley wouldn't expect. But, he decided against it. If he lied, he doubted Crowley would let himself be kissed again.

Instead, he stepped into the devil's trap with Crowley. "That isn't why I kissed you. Yes, I wanted you in the trap, but the kiss was impulsive, and I've wondered for a while what it would be like."

When Dean stepped into the trap, Crowley's eyebrows had climbed almost to his hairline. "So, why did you summon me, then?"

Dean shrugged. "I wanted you to stop ignoring my calls. I've been trying to get in touch with you for two weeks, and I was tired of being ignored."

"You...you're tired...you...Do you have any idea how hard it is to rule Hell? The other demons are constantly questioning me. Testing me. And you want me to be at your beck and call?"

Enjoying the sputtering, Dean only smiled and shrugged. "Aww, is being King of Hell, hell?"

If Crowley had heat vision as one of his powers, Dean figured he'd probably be toast when they were out of the trap. Maybe another distraction was in order. He stepped closer to Crowley, who did not back away. Instead he swayed toward Dean. Not much, but enough for Dean to notice. Reaching up, he rubbed a thumb across Crowley's bottom lip.

Again, Crowley didn't stop him; just watched him warily. Dean could hardly believe he was doing this. Him. With a demon. But, it was Crowley. Someone who'd been coming through for them for years. Yeah, he'd screwed them over sometimes, too, but not any worse than they'd done to themselves.

So, yeah. It looked like he was going to do this thing. Leaning forward, he pressed his lips to Crowley's again.


End file.
